


Of Roses and Snow on a Summer's Day

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Series: The Three Times I Died [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kyuubi's perspective, Multi, Nonbinary!Kyuubi, OC doesn't make an actual appearance, Though they're mentioned, elf!Kyuubi, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuubi is not as much of an asshole as usual, Naruto finds true love, and revenge is something to be sought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roses and Snow on a Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Elf and Faerie AU that isn't really an AU, and this time around I might've meant to write it. Enjoy!

I was his before anyone else. Before I even dared use that word, for fear controlled me then. Him, I belonged to. The power in his soul. For him I would gladly give that power. My strength was bound to humans by fear, back then. They feared me, I feared him, and He so feared them. And thus the ritual was born. Even when it broke, I was always his.

Time is not necessary to form a strong bond. That I learned when our heart went aflutter, that fateful afternoon. It seemed that from that moment, I was no longer merely his. For he who I would (Though I denied it) share my strength with, would gladly offer his to the boy. The boy, who could very well take care of himself. Though that’s what love is, I guess. It started on one strange afternoon and manifested on a cool summer night.

“Sasuke,” he said, his voice as young and fresh as mine was harsh.

“Hn,” was all the boy said in response.

“Teme, you’re so lame. I’m gonna become the hokage some day while you’re stuck here with your sulking self!” He shot at the boy. His thoughts displayed a different message. Plain and clear across the pages of his mind. I pitied the raven boy’s aching heart for it to not recognize a cure in front of his eyes.

“Oh for fucks sake,” I muttered to myself, “Just confess already you immature little…” I was cut off as I realized my vessel was standing rigid. Fear laced the boy, Sasuke’s, face.

The ancient and leather-boud book in front of me was replaced with a boy, whom I knew very well. His eyes were wide and blue, his hair as sunny as his father’s.

My master, though I do regret admitting so, stood angrily. His shoulders hunched and eyes crowded near his eyebrows. It looked rather comical, though he surely would attempt to kill me if I said so.

“What do you want Kyuubi?” he growled, yes growled. I had to stifle a rather uncharacteristic giggle. It had been decades since I’d felt this emotion. Perhaps it was the sheer high of it that caused me to say it. Maybe it was just my own stupidity.

“Kurama,” I said. The world turned upside down.

“What?” he asked, not realizing what I had said.

“My true name.”

“Again, what?”

I sighed. He truly was a lost cause. The sight of me doing so seemed to freak the vessel out. He looked at me as if I had grown a set of antelope antlers and gained the power of turning into a small rabbit. Truth be told, that was a more likely occurrence.

“N-n-Naruto!” He practically yelled.

“Hmm?” I asked, enjoying teasing the creature.

“That’s my name.”

“I know.”

There was an awkward silence for an indiscernible amount of time. Then he squinted his eyes at me.

“You’re weird,” He said and I found the book in his place. It showed eyes opening to the white walls of a hospital.

 

She was perfect, my first love. She gazed at me with liquid sapphire, and held me in arms of stone. I hated her. Hated the way she could melt me and bend me into any shape. That she could use me, and dump me on the curb. But I loved her. She betrayed me. And made everything just hurt so much more.

My experience with heartbreak led me to not be the most trusting creature. Though I would gladly give my secret to my human, any other would feel like a betrayal. He understood this. Knew it in the twisted way we shared information. Though somewhere, deep within my soul, I feared what he would do if I ever told him. If he would tell the humans, it would be worse than what she did to me.

 

My vessel wanted to be a leader. He wanted to prove himself. This battle was in the name of dreams.

I had dreams once too. I had been ruler. I had been powerful. I had wanted to hear my enemies speak in somber voices in the shadows. Then the world came crashing down. And my castle fell with the pounding of my heart. Thus was born my desperation.

“May I help you?” I questioned. My voice echoed harshly against the walls of his mind.

“What?!?” he screamed. Unfortunately he said that aloud. I saw, through his eyes, as his opponent faltered. The look my vessel received screamed “Are you crazy?”

Fortunately, he was crazy. “Umm, okay,” he thought.

I was speechless. I had permission to use my power, without a fight against me. No, this had to be a joke. I wasn’t one to take things for granted, however, and used the opportunity when I had the chance.

I opened my eyes to the world. The enemy stood before me. Her hands clutched swords and knives sprouted like wings from her back. She hissed at me in an inhuman voice. Luckily, I was even more inhuman. As the deadly boomerang went flying at us, I caught it between my thumb and pinkie finger. Laughing, I dug my middle three claws into its’ steel flesh. Charging, I slashed it across her body. She fell and the city I despised was one step closer to safety. Slowly, I retreated back into my cage. The seal across the bars was no longer there. I was free.

Feelings, however, gave me weakness. They prevented me from reaching my goals, in the sake of my vessel’s goals. Hokage, he wanted to be, and Hokage I had killed. My sins were to be repented. I was smart enough to realize that I would not only be free but safe if I gave my very soul to this boy whom I called a home.

He loved the boy. Loved him as much as I had loved her. He also hated him, but it was in a different way than I hated. It was smooth, and sincere. A mere shadow of hatred, so delicate a breath could change it’s motives. I hated with all my nonexistent heart. We were so similar that night, below the crescent moon. However, our differences outshone the stars.

“Sasuke…” he told the boy. His words wafted heavily towards my ears. “I think I like you.” I snorted at the words that weren’t for me to hear.

“No my kit,” I whispered, “What you feel is love.”

On the cool summer night, I slept in peace. The knowledge of our body experiencing things he would rather me not see, kept my slumber without dreams of this world.

 

My dreams brought me to a very special place. I was awake that other night, so many years ago. Before the sunshine boy was not even a mere thought in my mind. When we dined in a hall of crystal, shimmering with the lights of the royal ball.

Me, in my elegant cloak, flowing in the cave’s breeze. Her, in her dress that swept the floor. Me, with my tails all groomed and mask carefully placed. Her, with her wings spread wide and her mask sparkling pearl.

“My dove,” I spoke, a sly smile gracing my lips.

“My fox,” she laughed, “this is a fine masquerade, especially for the elves, is it not?” Her casual insult was layered with meaningless formalities.

“Ah, very keen eyes, especially for a faery,” I shot back. She just laughed her tinkling laugh, blue eyes squinting and fluttering.

As red melted with white, blood stained the snow outside. Thus our world was jerked apart, sudden and unexpected.

The scene changed. No longer was I at a midwinter ball. No, I stood in rags of black robes. My anger hanging in sashes across my chest.

“Do you, Kyuubi of the forest, confess to your crimes?” She spoke, solemn and sincere.

“Tsubasashi, please!” I cried, desperation tinting my voice.

“Kyuubi, I will ask you one more time. Do you confess to your crimes?”

“No!” I yelled, my heart leaving me permanently and shattering into a million pieces on the cobblestone.

“Then you will be sent to the midland. No longer are you a rightful citizen of Overworld, but a midlandian who will eventually travel to the underworld. This is your sentence for murder without motive. Goodbye, my fox and good luck.”

And thus was the story of my falling.


End file.
